ALYS's Personal Story
ALYS: My dear Vocaloid friends, there's one thing I really have to tell you. I was first thought to be the first Vocaloid to represent my country France with my very own company called Voxwave, but someone else decided that I am an Alter/Ego Synthloid. At least I'm keeping my personal information as myself, is it not? Hatsune Miku: Oh, Alys, I guess Vocaloid is not the only franchise to have more than one nation, for I know it has a lot of countries. Take Ruby for example, she's an American Vocaloid who was born in the US and she likes to do sporty things. Ruby: And I can get my shining stars rolling. Yume Shinya: My franchise called UTAU has more than one country as well, like the Netherlands, also known as Holland, that's my country I was born in. Vibe: That's a good example. I was born in Brazil as one of the international UTAUs of all. SONiKA: I haven't watched the 2012 London Olympic Games myself, so is it OK if I can try it? I heard through my headset I'm wearing that America is the winner of that event. LOLA: The master of the Great Crossover sure has a very superior mind and I have no doubt that she's seen most of the footages there. MAIKA: She likes it when her country wins breaking records shown on the TV screen. SeeU: Really? I can try watching an earthly life story of the Olympics themselves. I wonder if my country first qualified for it... Miriam: Wow, that's a lot of nations signed in for the seasonal games~! Does that include mine? Luo Tianyi: Hmm, I think it does. All nations are part of the games. My country has been participating for years and they hosted the city of Beijing for the summer games in 2008, so I'm looking forward to the winter ones in the same place. Master Kimberly had just calculated that her country had won more medals in total than mine. Sweet ANN: Crikey~! She certainly made a few pages with a question she typed at the bottom of the very last page. AVANNA: Here it is, girls, I broke through her dimension and copied the last page myself. This question says, "Will the other ever-mentioned countries have a chance to win either a gold, silver or bronze medal for the next Olympic Games in the future?" Prima: Well, bless my white flower petals, I positively think that's a very good question. She's also excited to see the Tokyo Summer Games which will be in 2020 and I want to be part of it as an Operaloid. Miku: After that will be China and then France, right? I've been to many countries as a hologram myself. ALYS: Oui, Miku, I can hardly wait to see how they go~ Ruby: What are we all waiting for? I have a feeling we've got time to spread the word to all our friends who represent the same franchises. Miku: Ruby's right, everybody, let's split up! Category:Vocaloid Category:UTAU Category:Crossovers Category:Talkloid ideas Category:Kimberly Jordan's projects